Les 58èmes Hunger Games
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Cette année, c'est la 58ème édition des Hunger Games. Dans le district Dix, Nathanaël Acheloos angoisse à l'idée d'être moissonné. Et cette peur devient réalité lorsque son nom est tiré. Il est désormais un participant aux Hunger Games. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de sortir vivant de l'arène, qu'il est devenu un animal envoyé pour l'abattoir.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins. Moi je n'ai que les personnages inventés, sortant tout droit de mon imagination !

Pour plus d'informations, rendez-vous en bas de page !

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Nous sommes des derniers survivants de cette arène maudite. Face à face, nous nous toisons avec haine et détermination. Aucun de nous n'a l'intention de laisser l'autre prendre sa vie. C'est un duel à mort qui vient de commencer et tout Panem nous regarde, les uns impatients de découvrir qui en ressortira vivant, les autres soulagés que cet événement prenne fin, même si il doit se solder par la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Mais pour le moment il n'existe rien d'autre que moi et cette fille, il n'existe rien d'autre que l'arène, que ma lance de fortune, le harpon de l'autre, la terre sèche et les broussailles qui nous entourent, sous une chaleur étouffante. Il n'existe plus que deux respirations haletantes, dont l'une s'éteindra bientôt. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose, ma survie. Je dois éliminer cette fille, je dois la tuer, même si tout au fond de moi je n'en ai pas envie. Où peut-être que si finalement. Je ne sais pas. Les Jeux m'ont embrouillé l'esprit et je ne sais plus ce que je pense réellement, si je ne suis qu'un humain qui tente de survivre, de préserver sa propre vie, même si ça implique de tuer, ou si je suis un tueur sans aucun scrupules qui ne rêve que de voir le sang couler et la vie s'éteindre devant mes yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre mon humanité, je veux la garder, mais l'ais-je déjà perdue dès que j'ai fait mon entrée dans cette arène ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus et ne serai jamais plus le même garçon du district dix que j'étais.

J'observe cette fille du district quatre. Elle est de taille moyenne, musclée mais son corps comme le mien est amaigri, marqué par son séjour dans l'arène. Je pourrai la tuer sans problèmes, je pourrai lui tordre le cou et je gagnerai. Mais le Capitole veut du spectacle. Ses yeux verts me fixent, elle est déterminée à me tuer.

Je lève mon arme, elle aussi. Nous nous élançons dans cet ultime combat, qui jouera nos vies, qui mettra fin à la 58ème édition des Hunger Games. Le district dix contre le district quatre.

Dans quelques minutes, je serais peut-être mort ou vainqueur. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, sortir d'ici vivant et maintenant. Mais pour le moment, je me dois de ma battre pour ma propre vie. Je souhaite que le sort me soit favorable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** Je sais, je sais, c'est très court comme prologue. Mais j'ai quelques explications à vous donner: déjà je re-poste ici une fanfiction que j'avais déjà commencée, avec a peu près la même intrigue et les mêmes personnages, mais en me relisant, je n'ai pas été satisfaite du tout de mon travail. Résultat j'ai tout réécris et je peux vous assurer que je suis encore loin d'être satisfaite ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit je poste ici un nouveau prologue, avec une histoire revue, modifiée sous certains aspects. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues !


	2. La Moisson

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins, hormis les personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour plus d'explications, rendez-vous en fin de chapitre !

* * *

><p>Il est midi et le soleil tape plus dur que jamais. Presque tout le monde est à l'intérieur mais je dois finir mon travail. De toutes les façons je préfère cent fois rester ici sous une chaleur de plomb plutôt que devoir affronter le reste de la journée. C'est aujourd'hui que la Moisson a lieu et même si c'est ma dernière année, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'angoisser. Je plonge une chemise grisâtre dans l'eau lessiveuse et je frotte le vêtement avec une brosse. Quand il me parait bien lavé, je le passe sous la pompe à eau pour le rincer et le pose dans un panier, au dessus d'autres habits déjà lavés. Il ne me reste plus qu'un pantalon qui a connu des jours meilleurs et j'en aurai finis avec la lessive. Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle d'une famille qui vit dans le quartier. Comme j'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre et que les membres de la famille ont trop de travail pour la faire eux-mêmes, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. En fait je fais la lessive de presque tout le monde dans le quartier. Je me débrouille bien et les gens sont contents d'avoir une tâche en moins à faire. Ça ne me rapporte pas grand-chose, mais si ça me permet de rajouter un peu plus à mon salaire, je ne dis pas non. De toutes les façons je suis jeune, c'est bien normal que je travaille pour les plus âgés non ? Une fois ma lessive finie, je jette l'eau dans l'herbe : elle n'est pas réutilisable, même si je pense que c'est du gaspillage. Mon travail n'est pas fini cependant. J'emporte trois paniers ainsi que la bassine plus loin et je vais étendre le linge dans le fond du jardin. C'est une chance en fait que le soleil tape fort : le linge sera plus blanc, plus éclatant et surtout, il séchera plus vite. Avec soin, je prends garde à ne pas mélanger les habits qui n'appartiennent pas aux même familles et je les suspends à la vieille corde à linge, bien groupés.<p>

Tout en suspendant une robe, je me mets à imaginer à qui elle appartient : j'ai bien sûr des clients réguliers, comme la famille de mon meilleur ami, mais parfois de parfaits inconnus me confie leur lessive et je me retrouve avec tout un nouveau panier de vêtements à laver. Je sais, c'est bizarre d'imaginer ça, mais je n'y peux rien : je suis incapable de passer une journée sans imaginer une histoire, une vie… . J'imagine donc que cette robe appartient à une fille d'une dizaine d'années. Un peu plus peut-être, ici au district Dix, on ne peut pas dire que les habitants soient tous en bonne santé et condition physique. En tout cas j'espère que cette petite fille n'a pas douze ans, parce que ça veux dire qu'elle est éligible et aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la Moisson. Le risque qu'elle soit choisie est mince, parce que c'est sa première année, mais on ne sait jamais. Quoi qu'en dise le Capitole, le sort ne nous sera jamais favorable. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le genre de robe qu'on porte pour la Moisson : elle est marron, avec des motifs de feuilles sur le bas et usée jusqu'à la corde. A mon avis, cette petite ne doit pas aller à l'école et faire un travail qui doit être salissant. Je ne me rappelle plus trop de l'homme qui m'a confié le panier, il était mince avec une barbe noire. Sans doute dans l'élevage, il y a des petits trous comme si un animal y avait planté ses griffes. Un lapin sans doute. Je reste pensif devant cette petite robe, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine me tire de mes pensées, me faisant lâcher les pinces à linge que je tenais dans la main.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit faite pour toi Nath'. Le marron ça ne te va pas du tout »

Je sais à qui appartient cette voix. C'est celle de Jecee, mon meilleur ami. Je me retourne, et je vois un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il a beau être timide, il peut se montrer très drôle quand il le veut.

« Très amusant. Je me demandais juste à qui elle appartenait. Tu penses qu'elle a quel âge ? Dix ans ? Onze ans ? Douze ans ? J'espère que non, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit tirée, c'est terriblement injuste quand un gamin est choisi et puis je n'arriverais pas à nettoyer le linge de cette famille sans penser à elle et…

-Je pense que tu penses trop Nathanaël. Finis vite ton travail, il faut qu'on aille se préparer, la Moisson commence dans deux heures. »

Je soupire. Jecee a raison. Je réfléchis trop parfois et je me mets à imaginer des histoires, des scénarios dans ma tête. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Avec l'aide de Jecee, je finis d'accrocher le linge en vitesse puis je me tourne vers ma maison, tandis que mon ami pars de son côté, m'adressant un petit signe de la main. J'attrape la bassine qui m'a servi à faire la lessive puis je pousse la porte arrière de la maison, et je plisse les yeux : il fait sombre dans la maison et l'éclat vif du soleil me la fait paraitre encore plus sombre. J'enlève mes chaussures et je me dirige vers ce qui nous sert de salle de bain. Je rempli la bassine, d'eau froide, pas d'eau chaude chez nous et je n'ai pas le temps de la faire chauffer, je me déshabille et me lave avec soin. Je me débarrasse de la crasse de la journée et essaye de faire disparaître l'odeur de bétail sur moi. Je ne sens rien, mais les pacificateurs ne se gênent pas pour nous le faire remarquer. Sur une chaise se trouve mes habits pour la Moisson. L'eau froide est agréable parce qu'il fait chaud, mais en hiver c'est juste horrible, parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de courant et qu'on préfère utiliser le bois et le charbon pour se réchauffer ou pour la nourriture. J'essaye de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout, mais c'est bien difficile : je suis trop grand pour cette bassine et mes jambes dépassent. Après ce bain rapide, je m'habille et me coiffe avec soin devant le vieux miroir.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, mes parents m'attendent autour de la table de la cuisine. Mon père se tourne vers moi et se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras, tandis que ma mère se contente de me sourire. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle fonctionne comme ça : très peu démonstrative, mais je sais qu'elle m'aime. Elle a ses manières à elle de me montrer son amour. Et puis j'ai développé au fil des années une relation très particulière avec mon père, qui fait que nous sommes très proches tous les deux. Ce dernier m'embrasse sur le front en me murmurant que tout va bien aller. J'aimerais le croire, sauf que je sais aussi bien que lui qu'il y a encore un moyen pour que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Il sort de sa poche des biscuits à l'anis. Cadeau de Moisson. Je n'ai pas très faim, l'angoisse me coupe l'appétit, mais je le remercie et en croque un. Je mangerais le reste plus tard. Et surtout ce cadeau a du coûter très cher à mon père. Parce que des biscuits normaux sont déjà assez difficiles à se procurer mais s'ils sont parfumés de fruits ou d'épices, c'est encore plus cher. Le visage enfoui dans ses bras, il ne veut pas me lâcher et je me retiens de pleurer. Mon pauvre père. Il donnerait sa propre vie pour moi et ce cadeau me touche énormément. Le seul bien qu'il possède est une vache qui nous fournit du lait, qu'il s'efforce de vendre sur le marché et elle commence à se faire vieille. Et moi qui n'aie presque rien à lui offrir, ni à ma mère. Cette dernière s'est levée, et me prend la main, debout derrière mon père. Je la presse doucement. C'est sa manière de me dire qu'elle m'aime et de me souhaite bonne chance. Au contact de ma main elle fronce les sourcils, puis elle la lâche pour se diriger vers un placard, dans lequel elle fouille pendant quelques secondes, avant de revenir vers nous, un petit pot de crème à la main. Elle force mon père à me lâcher et enduit mes mains de la crème.

« Regarde moi ça ! Tu as vu dans quel état sont tes mains ? Un beau jeune homme comme toi et déjà tout abîmé ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras plus t'en servir avant d'avoir trente ans ! »

Je ris devant son air contrarié. Ma mère fait toujours preuve d'une franchise qui contraste avec son caractère doux et serviable. Mon père et moi n'y faisons plus attention, mais certains habitants ont toujours du mal avec son franc-parler. Et puis elle a raison. J'ai les mains abîmées par tous les travaux que j'effectue. La lessive, des réparations de meubles cassés, des livraisons et l'élevage de bovins. Ça c'est mon travail officiel. Il pourrait me convenir pour moi tout seul, mais il faut que je puisse entretenir toute la famille ainsi qu'aider mes amis. La crème soulage mes mains rougies, crevassées et calleuses. Ce n'est pas chez les riches ou au Capitole que les gens qu'on a ce genre de problèmes. Si on peut appeler ça un problème. J'embrasse ma mère sur la joue pour la remercier et nous attendons le signal. Chez nous la Moisson commence à treize heures, afin que toutes les Moissons soient retranscrites en direct. En attendant, on s'assoit tous, ma mère nous sert un peu d'eau et mon père me demande, d'un ton qui se veut enjoué :

« Une petite histoire avant de partir ? »

Je veux bien, mais le problème, c'est que je suis tellement angoissé que l'inspiration ne vient pas. Et je suis incapable d'offrir une histoire à mon père. Puis je me rappelle la robe et je me mets à raconter :

_« C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui n'avait plus de parents, pas d'amis. Elle était toute seule, seule au monde, parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle marchait donc à travers le monde, dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge, mais partout où elle allait, on lui claquait la porte au nez. Parfois on lui donnait un quignon de pain ou une pomme pour qu'elle parte plus vite. Peu importe le temps, elle portait toujours la même chose : une vilaine robe, qui était autrefois blanche mais qui était devenue grisâtre avec le temps. Un jour, alors qu'elle perdait espoir, elle s'arrêta au pied d'un grand arbre. Il était gigantesque, impressionnant, avec des très belles feuilles vertes. Elle ne savait pas quel type d'arbre s'était, un chêne, un marronnier. Peu importe, parce qu'il avait l'air puissant, mais en même temps accueillant. La petite fille a levé la tête et a demandé : « Bonjour arbre. Je n'ais nulle part où aller, je ne sens plus mes pieds. M'accordes-tu le refuge ? » Le vent à soufflé. Pas une bourrasque. Un vent très doux, qui a poussé la petite fille près du tronc. Comme si l'arbre lui disait « Bien sûr ma petite. Viens te réfugier dans mes branches !». Alors elle est montée dans l'arbre, à la recherche d'une branche confortable pour s'y installer. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle s'est endormie en murmurant un merci pour l'arbre. Le lendemain, elle est repartie en remerciant l'arbre. Seulement tout recommençait. Personne ne voulait d'elle. Personne ne voulait de cette petite vagabonde en robe grisâtre. Épuisée, trempée par une pluie glaciale et affamée, elle est retournée près de l'arbre. Il était encore là. Elle s'est laissée tombé au pied de l'arbre en pleurant « Arbre, O toi mon seul ami. Tu m'as accordé l'hospitalité alors que personne ne le voulait. Je suis seule au monde et épuisée. Laisse-moi dormir ici, le seul endroit où j'ai pu dormir paisiblement. Laisse-moi vivre auprès de toi ! ». Le vent s'est à nouveau levé et la petite fille s'est endormie au pied de l'arbre, trop épuisée pour monter. Le lendemain, un vagabond est passé près de l'arbre. Il voulait un refuge lui aussi, parce que lui aussi était seul au monde. Seulement il y a avait déjà quelqu'un au pied de l'arbre, une petite fille. Quand il a voulu la réveiller, il s'est aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie pour toujours. Il s'est mis à pleurer et à embrasser le corps de la petite fille tout en remerciant l'arbre. « Toi mon ami, vers qui j'ai déjà trouvé un refuge, tu en as donné un à cette petite fille, mais elle n'est plus. Moi je suis un homme adulte, je sais me débrouiller tout seul et je n'avais besoin de personne. Mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Je l'aurai fait si je l'avais connue. S'il te plait, fait en sorte que personne n'oublie jamais cette petite fille, donne moi quelque chose qui fasse se sentir coupable tous ceux qui lui claqué la porte au nez. Comme ça je dirai « Vous voyez la petite qui voulait dormir chez vous ? Et bien c'est fait, elle dort, mais pour toujours, parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller ! Vous êtes content ?! ». Et le vent s'est encore levé, faisant voler des feuilles autour de la petite fille. Petit à petit sa robe s'est colorée de marron, comme le tronc de l'arbre et les feuilles se sont déposés sur la robe, pour former de jolis motifs sur le tissu. L'homme à regarder la robe. Le corps de la petite fille avait disparu dans la terre, mais la robe était toujours là. Quand à l'arbre, il paraissait malade presque mort, comme la petite fille. Il s'est alors levé, la robe sur le bras et a continué son chemin, montrant la robe à chaque maison pour faire culpabiliser les gens de ne pas avoir accordé de refuge à une petite fille seule au monde »._

Mon père me regarde, les larmes aux yeux et ma mère se contente de me sourire. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure histoire, elle est triste et morbide mais c'est le jour de la Moisson et je n'ai pas le cœur à lui raconter une histoire joyeuse. Et puis toutes mes histoires plaisent à mon père. Tant mieux, c'est une façon pour moi de le remercier de tout de qu'il fait pour moi.

Le signal sonne. Avec raideur, je me lève et je sors de la maison, suivis par mes parents. En chemin, je croise des camarades, des parents. Tous ont la même mine affligée, tous ont la même expression dans les yeux « Faites que je ne sois pas choisis », « Faites que mon enfant ne soit pas choisi ».

Jecee me rejoint, suivit de ses nombreux frères et sœurs. Sa plus grande sœur n'est plus éligible et son tout petit frère n'a que six ans. En revanche lui, son grand frère et ses deux autres sœurs sont éligibles. Je sens une main attraper la mienne. Linda. Je la reconnaitrais entre toutes. Je la serre plus fort et je l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne. Ses cheveux sentent bons. La présence de Linda me rassure un peu. C'est ma petite amie et le seul fait qu'elle soit là suffit à me rendre heureux. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas moissonnée. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si elle partait pour les Hunger Games. J'observe ses boucles brunes, attachées en queue de cheval par un ruban jaune, de la même couleur que sa robe. Un peu petite pour elle, mais elle doit se contenter de ça. Comme nous tous ici. Nous nous dirigeons vers la Prairie. C'est le seul endroit assez vaste pour tous nous accueillir, enfin presque, certains doivent rester dans le chemin qui mène à la Prairie. Et c'est aussi le seul endroit que les autorités trouvent décent parce qu'il ne sert pas de pâturage : il est donc impossible de marcher dans une bouse de vache ou autre. Pour nous habitants du Dix, c'est chose courante. Pas agréable certes, mais on n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Avant de me diriger vers le secteur des garçons de dix-huit ans,je lâche, à contrecœur, la main de Linda, je signe le registre puis je m'éloigne pour me placer à côté de Jecee. Il tremble encore plus que moi, parce que de nous trois, c'est-à-dire lui, Linda et moi, c'est lui qui a le plus de chances, si on peut appeler ça chance, d'être tiré pour les Hunger Games. J'ai oublié de compter le nombre de tesserae qu'il a actuellement, mais je sais qu'il en a beaucoup plus que moi. Une estrade en bois à été montée, ainsi que des échafaudages et un écran géant. Le Capitole veut être certain que personne ne manque la Moisson. Deux boules en verre, une pour les filles, une pour les garçons, remplies de petites papiers à nos noms.

Sur vingt-huit papiers, il y a le miens. Vingt-huit chances d'être moissonné. Nous attendons patiemment que le maire arrive, ainsi que nôtre hôtesse et nos anciens vainqueurs. Il n'y en a eu que trois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et un est mort il y a quelques années. Selon le Capitole, il aurait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool et les stupéfiants lors d'une fête, mais ici on sait tous très bien que ce n'était pas un accident et qu'il s'était suicidé. Il n'y a que les gens du Capitole pour croire une telle absurdité. Quand à nos deux vainqueurs encore en vie, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient en meilleur état que notre vainqueur décédé. Jane Oackley ne bois pas, ne se drogue pas. Mais elle s'est enfermée dans une bulle, dans un monde où les tributs qu'elle a tués lors de ses jeux n'existent pas. Ses bras sont couverts de cicatrices et de coupures. Quant à Bill Wool, il est malade. Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle la maladie dont il est atteint, mais il l'a contractée lors de son séjour dans l'arène et même le Capitole n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il est donc constamment sous médicaments. Pas étonnant qu'on n'ait pas beaucoup de gagnants : comment voulez-vous que les tributs soient coachés correctement ? Mon regard s'attarde un moment sur Linda, qui se tord nerveusement les mains, la mine inquiète. Je pense « Allez, c'est notre dernière année. Ensuite on aura plus qu'à prier pour que les frères et sœurs de Jecce ne soient pas tirés et tout le monde sera content ». Et je songe ensuite « Puis après on priera pour que nos enfants ne soient pas choisis non plus. Un cercle vicieux et sans fin. ». Bien sûr je ne songe pas à fonder une famille avec Linda, on est bien trop jeunes et de toutes les façons je n'ai pas très envie d'être père maintenant. J'aime bien les enfants, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'angoisser tous les ans à l'idée d'assister à la mort de mon fils ou ma fille sur un écran de télévision. Oona, notre hôtesse arrive, perchée sur des talons vertigineux. Comme d'habitude, sa tenue est extravagante et ridicule. Un ensemble tailleur rouge vif, criard qui fait mal aux yeux, une peau teintée en un rouge plus doux mais qui la fait ressembler à une sorte de homard. Et une partie de son crâne est rasé tandis que l'autre est hérissée en pointes. Mon dieu que c'est laid. Et Oona ne nous offre qu'un aperçu du Capitole. La dernière fois j'ai entendu un Pacificateur pour qui je réparais un lit dire qu'en ce moment, la mode du Capitole était à l'aspect reptilien. Nous attendons encore nos vainqueurs pendant qu'Oona discute avec le maire, un petit homme avec une main en moins. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a perdue, mais il se débrouille très bien sans. Sa femme se tient un peu à l'écart, le ventre arrondi par une grossesse qui va bientôt se terminer.

Enfin nos vainqueurs s'installent et le maire s'avance sur l'estrade, commençant un discours qui nous rappelle l'histoire de Panem, comment le pays s'est relevé de ses cendres et ainsi de suite. Puis il nous parle des jours obscurs qui ont conduit à la mise en place des Hunger Games. Il émane du maire de la lassitude. Pas étonnant, il prononce ce discours tous les ans et il sait très bien ce qu'il va s'ensuivre ensuite. On a ensuite droit à la courte énumération de nos vainqueurs, Jane nous adresse même un petit signe timide avant de se replonger dans son petit monde. Enfin Oona s'approche et prends la place du maire. C'est elle qui va tirer les papiers et désigner les tributs. Je songe que dans certains districts, certains tributs ont déjà été choisis ou que ça va bientôt être leur tour. Plus joyeuse que jamais, Oona s'exclame, avec cet horrible accent du Capitole :

« Bienvenue pour la 58ème édition des Hunger Games ! Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Puis elle se dirige vers la boule de verre contenant les noms des filles. Les filles d'abord comme le veux la politesse. On s'en passerait bien aujourd'hui. Elle plonge sa main manucurée de rouge et incrustée de bijoux, fait durer le suspens en prenant son temps, puis en sort un petit papier. Elle le déplie délicatement et annonce d'une voix haute et claire :

« Hathora Cassidy ! »

La fille pousse un cri mais ne sort pas. On la pousse gentiment puis elle se met à pleurer. Elle n'a pas plus de quatorze ans, grande, maigre, un visage dur, mais elle me parait trop vulnérable. Elle ne tiendra même pas une journée dans l'arène. C'est triste de penser comme ça, mais c'est la vérité, une gamine comme elle n'a pas la moindre chance à moins d'un miracle. Oona demande si il y a des volontaires, mais comme personnes ne se donne cette peine, elle nous demande de l'applaudir. Nous nous exécutons comme des automates, nous contentons seulement de frapper dans nos mains. Pas un sourire, pas une exclamation. Rien. On trouve cruel d'applaudir la mort de quelqu'un.

La jeune fille continue de pleurer tandis qu'Oona va tirer le nom du garçon et que je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas Linda. Comme tout à l'heure elle fait durer le suspens. J'entends Hathora sangloter ainsi qu'une femme gémir un peu pus loin. Sûrement sa mère. Oona tire un papier. Je ferme les yeux, je me mets à prier de toutes mes forces. Oona prononce un nom, je ne l'entends pas. Pourquoi personne ne s'avance ? Pourquoi Jecce me regarde avec effroi ? Et pourquoi le regard du maire se pose sur moi ? Puis Oona répète le nom. Nathanaël Acheloos. C'est moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'auteur:<strong> J'ai enfin pu poster le nouveau chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il m'a pris du temps. Déjà parce que j'ai du bosser énormément sur la création des personnages, mais aussi du reste: l'arène, le déroulement de la période de préparation avant les Jeux... beaucoup de travail en somme ! Je suis quand même contente de pouvoir poster ce premier chapitre, qui j'espère, vous a plus ! Venez me dire dans vos reviews ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des suggestions etc...

Sur ce je vous laisse et passez de bonnes fêtes ! :-)


End file.
